Kiddie Daze
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: This is a fic of Hamtaro and the crew when they were younger! Enjoy!
1. Kiddie Daze

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\|\/|\|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\Kiddie Daze/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

(I do not own Hamtaro or Sweet Life on Ship [which is implied Suite Life on Deck])

A slim figured woman around the age of 25 sat at her desk awaiting the arrival of her children to baby sit she wore a long violet skirt with a navy blue top her midnight black hair was done in a tight sophisticated bun.

She was beginning to doze off when a kid walked in with his parents he had half orange hair and half white hair, he wore an orange hooey and some blue jeans.

"Hamha! Im Hamtaro!" the child said

"Why hello! You seem energetic. Im Rosie."

Hamtaro blinked a few times and said goodbye to his beloved parents, when they left Hamtaro walked over to the playground (it was those small ones that fit inside houses) he clambered up the stairs to the top of the slide and tumbled down.

A girl walked in she wore a blue tank top and a denim blue skirt her snow-white hair was tied in two blue ribbons.

After a brief goodbye, she walked over to the teacher "Bonjour! Im Bijou! Will it be fun here?" she said in a thick French accent

"It should be. You just have to make friends." Rosie replied

Bijou turned and looked at Hamtaro. He stared right back.

After around 10 seconds had past, she broke into a sob.

"You-you d-don't l-like m-m-moi!" she accused

"Of course I do! What's your name Bijou?"

"B-B-Bijou!"

Hamtaro snickered and Bijou realized her mistake she giggled as the tears evaporated on her hot face, soon she too was laughing.

_I zhik I like zhis boy _Bijou thought

Bijou stood up and looked at Rosie she had lain her head down and was snoring peacefully, Bijou and Hamtaro walked to the dress-up bin and grabbed a blanket like cape.

They placed it carefully around Rosie's shoulders.

Soon a boy with gray hair walked in he wore a white jacket with gray spots and green pants he gripped a sunflower seed tightly.

"Hamha im Hamtaro!"

"Bonjour im Bijou!"

"Hi im Oxnard!" The new boy said in a stuffy voice

The trio walked over to a table with chairs Oxnard put his seed safely behind his ear they each picked up a chair and carried them over to the TV.

They sat there and watched _Sweet Life on Ship _they watched as Cole tried to impress Debbie. When Brenda and Dylan interrupted as Debbie was falling for Cole.

The three laughed as Cole fell into the pool.

A pair of kids walked in followed by a mother who yelled "Quiet! Can't you see your favorite show is on? _Sweet Life on Ship _it's called right?"

"You are correct Sara!" The boy said he wore a green button up shirt with most of the top buttons undone and some black jeans.

"Don't call mama that!" She wore a pink shirt with a red skirt and her fiery orange hair was tied in a red ribbon, the two noticed to other kids "Oh hi Im Sandy this is Stan!"


	2. So Many So Little Time!

^^^^^^^^So Many So Little Time!^^^^^^^^

The two kids stopped bickering long enough to simile then the boy Stan caught sight of Bijou, he gasped.

The two parents slipped out of the room, but not quick enough for the two to notice.

Stan strutted over to Bijou and spoke in a smooth voice, "How about you and me, ditch this place and go get some ice cream?"

Bijou giggled but politely declined as Sandy snagged him around the waist with a pink ribbon and pulled him away from Bijou.

"Don't like, flirt Stan! Not today and hopefully NOT EVER!" Sandy got an evil glint in her eyes. (E.V.I.L(Every Villain Is Lemons)! But she's my 2nd fav!)

Stan backed away, afraid of his sister's madness.

"Now, Stan, you shall feel my **wrath**!" Sandy slowly walked toward her twin as Stan backed away slowly "N-Now Sandy," he said trying to calm her "Let's not get irrational!"

"Yes, Sandy. Let's not get irrational." Sandy and Stan stopped in their tracks and Stan saw his sister's eyes melt in a lovey-dovey way at the voice.  
Stan immediately did not like this boy, he wore a blue polo shirt and some blue jeans he carried a blue book with a teal border.

"My name is Maxwell, pleasure to meet you!" the boy said he eyes flickered over all the kids but stopped on Sandy.

Stan slid in front of his sister to blocker from view "Listen here bub," Stan started he was interrupted by two bickering voices then one crying voice and a soothing voice.

"She likes me!" "Naw, she likes me!" and it basically continued like that.

Then walked in two girls behind the two boys followed by groaning parents, one boy was wearing a red sweater vest and white long sleeve shirt under, his pants were black with silver lines running up and down the fabric; the other boy wore a tan shirt and tan shorts and a red apron. The crying girl was obviously the youngest she wore a yellow sundress and she held a yellow blanket; the other girl was older she wore a pink jacket with white fluff around the edges and she wore a pink scarf.

Stan's guard dropped as he saw the scarf-wearing girl, he rushed over to her and pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

Sitting across from her, they started coloring, chatting and laughing. The two boys started mumbling to each other little did they know the others could hear.

"Howdy, do you know what this means?" he told the apron boy

"Yes Howdy and Dexter have to take REVENGE!"

"Why does your name come first?"

"'Cause im better!" And yet again, the two started fighting

Later a second boy walked in followed by two other boys, the first was a boy who wore a tattered tan shirt and tan brown pants he wore a yellow hard hat with a green stripe and a red cresant moon, follow by a young boy wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a short sleeve green shirt under it he had on blue jeans and he had a green hat on; next was a kid wearing a black shirt and white pants he held a hammer, "Hey everybody Im Boss this is Cappy," said the kid with the hard hat, he signaled to the young boy with the green hat "And this is Panda!" He said pointing to the kid with a hammer.


	3. Oh My God

^^^^^^^^^Oh My God^^^^^^^^^^

Later that morning the Rosie heard a wail and jumped up and out of her chair, she tripped on a stray building block and stumbled flailing her arms in wide circles she tripped on her left foot and ended up sprawled across the floor laying on top of Panda's play dough tower.

Rosie moaned "When did you get here little guy?"

"You mashed my tower!"

"He got here only a little time ago." Explained Bijou, Hamtaro was wearing a Romeo outfit and was down on one knee he grasped Bijou's hand looking confused, Bijou wore a Juliet costume she had her hand on her chest and was blushing.

"Um, Bijou-"

"Juliet." Bijou corrected

"Right. Juliet. Will you marry me?"

"Oui! Oh 'Amtaro-"

"Romeo." Hamtaro mocked, Bijou giggled

"Right. Romeo. I will!"

Hamtaro and Bijou somehow changed fast into a tuxedo and wedding dress they both walked forwards towards Maxwell.

As they recited their vows Bijou and Hamtaro took out their play rings, they exchanged them, "You may now kiss the bride."

Hamtaro looked confused "Kiss Bijou?"

"Y-You don't have to, I-I mean… Y-you c-c-could but-"

Bijou blinked but gradually closed her eyes as Hamtaro kissed her lips.

They separated and the teacher gasped horror struck at the blushing couple, Boss's eyes were blazing at them, Hamtaro had _**kissed**_ Bijou! _**His **_girl!

"You two!" Rosie screamed "That is highly inappropriate!"

Hamtaro and Bijou clasped hands and walked right in front of Boss and Rosie.

Hamtaro let go of Bijou's hand and Bijou looked disappointed, Hamtaro leaned towards Bijou and whispered something in her ear.

Bijou giggled and blushed as Hamtaro walked away; Pashmina excused herself from Stan and asked Bijou what Hamtaro had said.

"He said," Bijou whispered the rest in her ear "He must go pee! Or he would explode!"

Pashmina turned pink and giggled, "Your soo lucky Bijou!"

Stan glared at the bathroom door, he heard a flush and the sink turn on and off soon Hamtaro walked out trying to whistle, patting his hands as if saying, "The deed is done, and you are dead!"

Something white flew out of Hamtaro's mouth and he screamed.

Bijou's eyes widened.

Boss chuckled evilly. (No Boss didn't hurt him it just funny!)

Hamtaro put his hands on his head and screamed repeatedly while running in circles.

Bijou put her hands on her hips, Sandy lifted herself out of Maxwell's lap, and Pashmina harshly slammed her hands on the table and lifted herself from her seat.

"What did you do to Hamtaro!" Pashmina demanded

"Oui, what happened!"

"Like, yeah!"


	4. What Did I Do?

^^^^^^^^^What Did I do?^^^^^^^^^

Hamtaro rushed to Rosie's side bawling, all girls were in front of Boss with an evil glare set upon their faces.

Rosie examined Hamtaro's face and mouth, Bijou looked at Hamtaro and her face softened only to return to its scowl at how close Rosie and Hamtaro's faces were.

Bijou crept behind Rosie and prepared as if she were a professional runner. The prize: Hamtaro.

Bijou ran with all her might and launched her self onto Rosie's back, Bijou covered Rosie's eyes with her small hands, when Rosie almost fell backwards Bijou grabbed her hair and pulled Rosie screamed in pain Bijou climbed to where Rosie's face was next to hers Rosie toppled backwards.

Bijou used her gymnastic skills and training to do a backwards flip she gripped her knees as she fell the world was spinning in fast circles around her, she closed her eyes and stretched her legs landing in a ninja like pose on the floor her head bowed down as she lifted herself from the ground.

"Wow Bij!" Pashmina breathed

"Like, where did you learn those totally cool moves!" Sandy gasped

"My gymnast is a pro with zee awesome moves!" Bijou gloated

"My babe is an awesome gymnast!" Boss cried

"My girlfriend! A gymnast! My girlfriend! A gymnast!" Boss chanted

"And who is your _'girlfriend'_?" Bijou asked with her hands on her hips

"Um, my imaginary girlfriend." Boss said

"Poor, poor Boss. Has to _make up _a girlfriend. While I have my Pashy-Babe!"

Pashmina giggled and blushed as Stan reached for her hand.

"Let go of my dear Pashmina's hand!" Dexter shouted

"She's my autumn spring air!" Howdy yelled

"Im your _what_!" Pashmina said

"What did I do?" Howdy and Dexter asked their voices squeaked from fear.

All the kids turned toward the two boys but Pashmina summoned a growl from her throught as her eye twitched she threatened the two boys, "I am and will never be your _'Dear Pashmina' _or your _'Autumn spring air'_! So do not ever call me that again or I will personally punch you so hard that you will need more than plastic facial reconstruction to fix it! Get it!" The frightened boys nodded.

"Say it!"

"Got it." They muttered

"Good!" she smiled in triumph

Everybody step about a foot or two away from the crazy scarf girl.

Rosie groaned from where she lay on the ground, "Ugh, its ok Hamtaro had just lost a tooth that's all."

Rosie lifted herself up using her elbows but immediately regretted it for Bijou did a front flip and landed right on Rosie's chest.

Thrusting her back onto the ground where her head hit with a thud that sounded from all around the room.

"Wow," Hamtaro said, "Bijou you're really good!"

Bijou blushed "Zhank you 'Amtaro."


	5. Dissed Couple People Avenge

^^^^^^^Dissed Couple People Avenge!^^^^^^^^

"Alright! Howdy, Dexter, Panda, Oxnard, and Cappy! Come here!"

All the kids who had their names called shrugged and muttered words of not wanting to go.

"I _said_ **GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE NOW**!"

All the kids were their in an instant, "Now," Boss started "You were all called here to discus not being loved."

All the other kids who were not called were hanging out around Rosie who was tossing them up in the air.

Dexter and Howdy gave each other a high five, the rest sweat dropped.

"Howdy and Dexter, you two get the water balloon's filled with shaving cream." Howdy and Dexter smiled "But this may involve getting Pashmina dirty." The two boys frowned

"Step one: Hit Pashmina with a balloon.

Step two: Put some shaving cream on Stan's hands.

Step three: Put a balloon in each of Stan's hands.

Making Pashmina think Stan did it and Pashmina won't like him anymore!" He concluded muttering "I think." Under his breath

Howdy and Dexter took the balloon's and started on the plan.

"Panda." Boss paused "Who _do_ you like?"

"No one." And with that, Panda skipped away.

"Okay then. Cappy, who do you like?"

"Um, girls have cooties?"

"Was that a question or a fact!"

"Question- oh no I mean Fact!"

"Too late. Who do you like?" Boss demanded Cappy muttered something but too low to hear.

"What was that?"

"Penelope!" Cappy screamed at him.

"Oh, well there is no competition so just go hang out with her and you might get lucky!"

Cappy nodded and ran away towards the smaller girl, Penelope smiled brightly and waved when she saw Cappy coming her way.

"Oxy?"

"No one." He said right before a girl walked in, she wore a red bandana around her neck and had to braided pigtails, she wore a white shirt with a jean jacket over she had a red skirt with white tights underneath and brown cowgirl boots.

"Wow," Oxnard breathed

"She's beautiful!"

"Go get her tiger!" Boss pushed Oxnard towards the new girl and Boss could just barley hear her say, "Well, hey there aren't you just the cutest sack of potatoes there is! I'm Pepper!"

Boss chuckled and started on his plan to get the girl he loved.


	6. Boss's Plan

^^^^^^^^^Boss's Plan^^^^^^^^^^

Boss took some green paint and smeared it in two lines on each side of his face, Operation get Bijou was under way.

Step one: Make Hamtaro look bad

Boss gripped a black pen and wrote on Hamtaro's hand:

How to spell Bisho's name: Bisho

"Hey Bijou?" Boss said

"How well can Hamtaro spell? Hamtaro spell Bijou's name!"

Boss winked and pointed at Hamtaro's hand.

"B-i-s-h-o!" Hamtaro said

Bijou sniffed and looked at Hamtaro with her baby blue eyes that were glazed over, "Oh, you know im just kidding sweetheart! B-i-j-o-u!" Hamtaro re-spelled hugging Bijou and sitting down placing her in his lap.

Boss sighed, step one fail.

Step two: Make Hamtaro act stupid in front of Bijou.

"Hey Bijou!" Hamtaro said he had two pencils stuffed up his nose and he had crossed his eyes.

"Oh, you silly boy!"

"Well," Boss muttered "He can do that on his own…" Boss concluded, he watched as Hamtaro stood on his chair and somehow managed to fall off Hamtaro's eyes bugged out as he said "Ow?"

"'Amtaro? Are you alright?" Bijou asked between giggles

Hamtaro groaned and sat up. He rubbed his head while saying Kush-Kush.

Hamtaro sent Bijou thumbs up sign. Bijou blushed and giggled.

Stan groaned and shook his head and murmured about how pathetic Hamtaro was at romancing the ladies.

"Well im out of ideas." Boss said as he slumped against a wall.

"Alright!" Rosie said clapping her hands to get their attention "Nap Time!"

they had to share sleeping bags since there wasn't enough for 14 kids.

Hamtaro and Bijou

Sandy and Maxwell

Stan and Pashmina

Cappy and Penelope

Oxnard and Pepper

Howdy and Dexter

Boss and Panda

(Don't worry nothing inappropriate will happen!)

they all went to sleep sharing the same dream except for Boss, while the others were skipping through the large fields of sunflowers.

Boss was taking Bijou away from Hamtaro. "Bijou I love you. I always have!" Hamtaro cried to her, "Im sorry 'Amtaro but I zoo not feel zee same. Not anymore, you were a toy someone whose feelings I could twist and mold. I love Boss!" Bijou pushed Hamtaro away as he pleaded for her to come back to him. Boss swept Bijou into his arms and they engaged in a passionate kiss when they parted they held hands and laughed walking away leaving Hamtaro to crumble with the earth below his knees.


	7. Where Is She?

^^^^^^^^^^Where is She?^^^^^^^^^

When they all awoke from their naps, Rosie called for all the kids to make sure they were still in the room.

"Bijou?" "Here." "Boss?" "Here." "Cappy?" "Here" "Dexter?" Here." "Hamtaro?" "Here." "Howdy?" "Here." "Maxwell?" "Present." "Oxnard?" "Here." "Panda?" "Here." "Pashmina?" "Here." "Penelope?" "Here." "Pepper?" "Here." "Stan?" "Here." "Sandy?" Silence. "Sandy?" her voice was getting shaky and breaking, everyone turned every pillow upside down and checked every corner.

Maxwell and Stan were crying as they searched misting their vision and making it hard to see things around them.

Soon a girl walked in holding hands and laughing with Sandy.

Maxwell and Stan ran to Sandy asking if she was ok and where she was, Maxwell hugged her as did Stan.

Sandy pecked Maxwell on then cheek and handed him flowers she went outside to get for him and Stan some maracas, "I was outside getting Maxy some flowers and trying to decide what to get you Stan when I met Gabby outside!" Gabby (me!) blushed and bowed her head as all eyes were on her "Her mom dropped her off with me since she knew I was coming back, Gabby helped me make the maracas Stan since I know you love music!" Gabby had her hair down with a lavender bow her hair was curly and silky. She had on a lavender shirt and a purple skirt (since pink and blue my first 2 fav colors were taken I used lavender my 3rd fav).

The teacher scooped Sandy up and wept, when she finished still wiping away tears she logged Gabby in.

"Why were you two crying?" Sandy asked

"We thought you were gone!" Maxwell and Stan said together sniffling

Sandy and Gabby laughed. Maxwell took Sandy's hand and lead here to a spot at a nearby table, setting her in his lap he continued to read to her.

"So Maxwell likes to read huh?" Gabby asked Stan

"Yeah." Stan replied walking over to Pashmina

Gabby felt bare in a room where everybody was talking to somebody else, her knees shook as she looked around the room filled to the brim with other kids yet it felt as if she were alone in a white room, with no doors, no escape. Nobody.

She shook her head afraid of the thought she closed her eyes and felt on the verge of tears her only friend left her.

"Ham-ha!" someone screamed in her ear she opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by the other kids.

"Im Hamtaro!" said the kid who screamed in her ear

Little did Gabby know a stray tear had escaped, she blinked all the rest away and put on a smile.

"Hey." She answered

"Were gonna introduce ourselves. Ok?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." Said Pashmina

All the kids introduced themselves to the new girl as she laughed at her 'choice'.

She smiled as Panda wiped away the tear, _"I think im gonna like it here, no more fear."_


	8. What?

^^^^^^^^^What?^^^^^^^^^^^

(I used a translator and I heard from a friend that really can speak French that it can be wrong.)

Boss made up his mind. He was going to impress Bijou in her own language (French).

"Hé Bijou comment êtes-vous?" (Hey Bijou how are you?)

"Boss vous parler French?" (Boss you speak French?)

"Oui!" (Yes) replied Boss

"Je fais bien merci. Et faites-vous bien vous-même?" (I am doing well thank you. And are you doing well yourself?) Bijou asked.

"Im bonne. Ce que vous êtes jusqu'à?" (Im good what are you up to?)

"Oh rien beaucoup..." (Oh nothing much…)

Just then, music played Rosie decided it was too quiet for her liking.

"Voulez-vous danse Bijou?" (Would you like to dance Bijou?)

"Oui! Je serais ravi." (Yes! I would love to.) even though she smiled, she disliked the idea she hoping for Hamtaro to ask her.

Boss turned to the side and said in Spanish, "Sí! Beat que Hamtaro!" (Yes! Beat that Hamtaro!)

Bijou looked at Boss weirdly.

Boss grinned and chuckled rubbing the back of his neck, the two started dancing Boss all out but Bijou was timid.

Sandy and Maxwell were dancing together, Cappy and Penelope, Pashmina and Stan, Oxnard and Pepper, and Gabby and Panda. (I favor Maxwell but he's taken and Panda's so sweet and helpful)

Howdy and Dexter being best friends danced together and Hamtaro sat in a chair watching all the dancing couples. (NOT Howdy and Dexter)

Finally Hamtaro walked over to Boss and Bijou and started dancing pretending not to listen though it was pretty hard since they were speaking French.

"I-j'aime votre rubans!" (I-I like your ribbons!)

"Merci de votre patron c'est très gentil de vous." (Thank you Boss that is very sweet of you.) Bijou said fixing her sky blue ribbons.

"_So Boss complimented her ribbons huh?" _Hamtaro figured

"Bijou j'ai été sens à vous dire quelque chose." (Bijou I have been meaning to tell you something.)

"C'est quoi patron?" (What is it Boss?)

"J'ai-je-je moi et je vous –'' (I-I-I me and I you -)

"Boss may I cut in?" Hamtaro asked innocently

"Um, sure." Boss physically drooped his head hung and his heart grew heavy.

Hamtaro and Bijou started dancing the smile on Bijou's face visibly bigger than when she was with Boss.

But she was still thinking about what Boss was trying to say,, "'Amtaro?"

"Yes Bijou?"

"Um I was wondering if you could excse me for a moment to go speak to Boss real quick?"

Hamtaro kept dancing but was frowning finally he stepped aside and signaled to Boss letting her go.

The entire time the was wondering why Bijou wanted to talk with Boss and not him.

Hamtaro kept his mouth shut and watched Boss and Bijou dance and talk, they must like each other a whole lot then, he decided.


End file.
